Mikan Scented Rubber
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: After Luffy eats all of the ships food while on their way to loguetown, they have to take a detour to a mysterious island called Chaos island, to restock, where as the name implies chaos rises as so does adventure and Romance! See how far Luffy will go to save his navigator! While also making new friends and memories that they will never forget!


**Hehehe my first full blown One piece story! T****his was soo much fun to right!**

**Pairings ~ LuffyXxXNami and**** OCXxXOC **

**I don't own one piece... I wish... **

**Oh and it's set after the Arlong and the dragons!  
><strong>

**Warning: SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERROR IN BOUND **

** I do try and spot and correct them but sometimes they just slip but though one day I will come and correct them! **

**Enjoy! And please leave a review! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mikan Scented Rubber<strong>

**Chapter one**

**Emergency at sea! Detour to Chaos Island!**

* * *

><p>Luffy's eyes were lit up with joy, excitement and glee as he staring out into the ocean. The captain was sat grinning on his favourite seat on the ship. Zoro was in a corner, asleep; his morning nap as he called it. Usopp was sat the other side of the deck, with the utmost concentration while making his new creation that he could use against his enemies. Sanji had only just gone to take a shower after finishing up the dishes from breakfast meanwhile Nami was sat on a deck chair, soaking up the sun, also she was making sure Luffy was behaving. Luckily for the moment he was behaving pretty good and was for once, quiet.<p>

They were on course for Loguetown, where they would be taking their last stop to restock before they went to the Grand Line. Luffy was also determined to go the town for a completely different reason – besides meat – it was the place where Gol D Roger, also known as Gold Roger, the former king of the pirates was born and execution.

Surprisingly, the day so far had been quite uneventful. Which was strange but not unwelcome to the Straw Hat Pirates, after recent events, they deserved some sort of break.

Nami let out a content sigh, as she bathed herself in sunlight, happily enjoying the peace and quiet. A small smile graced her features as she tried to remember the last time she felt so relaxed and at peace, well it defiantly wasn't when she was working for Arlong that was for sure. Speaking of Arlong, Nami had never really gotten the chance to give the rubber man a proper thank you, for defeating him and saving her home. Upon realising this Nami decided that once they docked in Loguetown, she was going to treat her captain to a meal. However the only downside to this was the fact that Luffy could eat more than money then she had stolen, which was astounding but true, though the thought of going moneyless was horrifying for the young women, the idea of it going a thanks you for a man who helped saved her somewhat help sooth her future sorrow.

"Is something wrong Nami?" The navigator was brought crashing out of her thoughts when she saw his face right in front of hers! Meanwhile Luffy was still sitting on in his seat; he had stretched his neck to check on his nakama, he was a rubber man after all.

"Ah!" She jumped in shock, causing her body to jerk to the side thus causing her to fall off her chair.

_**CRASH! **_

"Nami?!" Luffy called alarm as he saw his favourite –and only– navigator fall, what looked painfully of the chair she was sat on. Luffy hurriedly caught back up with his head, now standing next to the fallen girl, who let out a groan on the floor. "Are you okay?!"

Nami mumbled something indecipherable into the deck of the Going Merry before lifting her head and pushing herself up onto her knees and looking into the worried eyes of her captain, any anger she might have had dissolved when she saw the look on his face, even if it was his fault she was hurt in the first place.

With another sigh, this one of defeat Nami pulled herself back onto her feet. "I'm fine Luffy."

Apparently, that was the only reassurance the captain needed as he broke out into a wide grin. "Great! Then we're going to play a game!" He declared loudly, Nami blinked at his sudden change before realising what he had just said.

"No Luffy!" Nami shouted, "You can't just decide that I'm going to play a game with you!"

Luffy blinked, "I can't?"

Nami glared "No you can't."

"But aren't I the captain?"

Damn, he had her there…

Sometimes, spontaneously Luffy would just come out with some smart comments that would catch her completely off guard.

"Um-um well yes bu-" Luffy cut her off.

"Well then it's settled! We're going to play a gam-" This time Luffy was cut off but not by a person but by his own stomach, which was crying out for food. "I'm hungry!"

Before turning back into an idiot again...

"But we've just had breakfast, it not even been an hour yet!" Nami shouted shocked.

"Me hungry…" Luffy ignored her, the game long forgotten. "SANJI!"

…Nothing…

Luffy blinked and tried again. "SANJI I'M HUNGRY!"

…Again nothing…

"SANJI?!"

The tick on the side of Nami's head started growing with ever shout, until she couldn't take it anymore and hitting him in the head.

_**BANG!**_

"Luffy, will you be quiet!"

"B-but Nami, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined while pouting sadly, while rubbing the bump on his head that Nami hit created.

"Well you're just going to have to wait. Sanji's in the shower, plus you've just had breakfast not long ago." Nami explained while rolling her eyes as comical waterfall tears fell from Luffy eyes, after hearing that he was going to have to wait until Sanji finished washing.

He couldn't wait!

He was hungry!

He needed food!

He needed meat!

"If you keep quiet until Sanji is finished and don't bother me, _maybe_, when he comes out I'll ask him to go prepare some meat for you." Nami said looking anywhere besides Luffy's eyes which were now twinkling with admiration. They were far too bright and sparkly for her too look into; it would hurt her own eyes… It definitely wasn't the fact that if she did look into them she would have forget why she was angry with him and then start feeling bad for making him wait.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luffy repeated while bouncing around the ships navigator.

"Yeah, yeah, but remember what I said, it only happens if you are quiet and don't bother me, okay?"

"Yep! I've got it!" Luffy nodded.

"Good."

"Wait, what did say I had to do again?"

Nami sighed in defeat, she swore he had some sort of memory problems, then again it might be partly her fault for hitting his head so much, though she wouldn't need to if he wasn't being an idoit ninety nine percent of the time. "Be quiet and leave me alone for a while and you will get meat."

"Really?!"

Nami decided before she gave him even more brain damaged to retreat. "Yes Luffy." Before turning and walking off, she'd had enough sun for the moment, now she decided to draw some more on her maps.

"YAHOO! MEAT!" Luffy shouted bouncing around, unaware that his navigator had already walked off.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p>How long?<p>

How long was she going to make him wait?

In reality, it hardly been five minutes but for Luffy, it had felt like hours.

His stomach rumbled plus boredom had kicked in and he was now hanging off upside down of the ship's head. "I'm bored." He muttered to himself his earlier glee gone. His stomach rumbled, again. "…And I'm hungry too…"

Pulling himself up back, so that he was now sitting on top of the sheep's head, he spotted Usopp. "Hey Usopp!" He shouted causing said boy to jump and spill whatever he was mixing so carefully.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted angry at spilling his latest creation. "Look what you made me do!"

"Hehehe, sorry."

"Well you don't look like it." Usopp mumbled looking down sadly at the purple liquid now spilled all over the deck. Meanwhile Luffy once again made his way over to another one of his nakama.

"Well anyway, how long will it take for Sanji to get out the shower?"

Usopp blinked, "Say what?"

"How long will Sanji be in the shower?"

…There was a moment of silence while poor Usopp's brain tried to process the question...

"HOW THE ON EARTH AM I SURPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"Well you are a boy aren't you, so you might know about these kind of thing?"

"YOU'RE A BOY TOO!"

"Yeah, I know but I don't know how long he's going to be!"

"NEITHER DO I!"

"Well why not!"

"What's with all the shouting?" Both turned around to see a sleepy-eyed Zoro stood there looking down at them questionably.

"Luffy wants to know how long Sanji will be in the shower." Usopp explained rolling his eyes at not only the stupidity of the question but his captain as well. Zoro blinked, confused, why would his captain need to know how long the love cook was going to be in the shower for? It took a few second before he got it, it was the hardly ever need Sanji for food.

"If you want food so bad why don't you just go get it yourself?" Zoro questioned while resting his arm on his swords.

"Well Nami said if I keep quiet and don't bother her until Sanji's out the shower, she'll get me meat." Luffy explained excitedly, Zoro rolled his eyes.

"You're taking orders from that witch?" Zoro exclaimed Luffy nodded "You're the captain, moron! If you want food then go get it!"

"Um, Zoro do you really think it's a good idea to tell Luffy that?" Usopp questioned but was ignored.

"REALY?" Luffy exclaimed happily daydreaming about all the meat he was going to eat.

"Yes." Zorro stated, "I'll deal with Nami, if she says anything."

What Zorro didn't realise he was going to deal with Nami a lot sooner than originally thought…

"THANKS YOU ZORO!" Luffy exclaimed before running off into the kitchen. Zoro let out a sigh as the wind suddenly decided to come by ruffling his hair a little, Usopp stood up next to him.

"FOOD!" The heard Luffy shout with glee "OH LOOK MEAT!"

_**BANG! **_

"Something tells me that this was a bad idea." Zoro mutter while the pair heard loud bangs and crashes from the kitchen.

_**BANG! **_

_**CRASH! **_

_**BANG! **_

"You think?" Usopp replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

_**CRASH! **_

_**BANG! **_

More loud banging was heard both Zoro and Usopp looked at each other and paled a little with each crash they heard.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p>Sanji stretched with a grin on his face while he walked out of the bathroom. That was a good, long, warm shower. Now he was ready to impress the lovely Nami!<p>

Grinning as he decided he was going to make Nami a mouth-watering – much like her beauty, he mentally added– snack to eat while out on this most beautiful – again much like herself, he added in his mind– day. So with hearts already in his eyes as he started daydreaming about the ways Nami would look while eating the snack he had prepared and the way she would thank him, Sanji made his way onto the deck, hoping to search out said girl.

"Nami love-" He called, "-I'm going to make you a lovely snac-" He cut himself off after realising that Nami was nowhere in sight instead was Zoro and Usopp both had turned pure white, mouth wide open and with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sanji said while he walked over to Zoro and poked him. "And where's Nami?" He didn't get a reply.

_**BANG! **_

"What the…"

_**BANG! **_

"Oh look more food!"

Sanji blinked, someone was in the kitchen…

"LUFFY!"

_**BANG! **_

_**BANG! **_

_**BANG! **_

Sanji growled, he had only been away for half an hour and that fool of a captain was still hungry after breakfast! Plus he was in the kitchen! What was Luffy doing in the kitchen?! Sanji could only hope to whatever was up there that Nami was in there supervising him. He ran off, full speed, leaving the other two pale statues there.

Unfortunately for Sanji, Nami wasn't in the kitchen in fact she had fallen asleep as soon she had made it her room, apparently she was more tired than she had thought –she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before– which explained why she hadn't heard any of the shouting…

"LUFFY I SWEAR EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL KILL YOU!"

However, she did hear that. In fact, it woke her up. Blinking a couple of time before it registered, she stood up. "What has that idiot done now?" Before walking out to find out what was going off…

If looks could kill, Luffy would be dead ten times over. Then again with the way Sanji had beaten him up it looked he was already half way there anyway.

"What's going off?" Nami question, yawning a little, as she noted the Luffy all bumped and bruised in a pile while Sanji looked like could kill someone, mainly Luffy. Meanwhile Zoro and Usopp were not only pure white but they were now sweating too, though they didn't move in case they drew attention to themselves.

"I found that idiot in the kitchen!" Sanji shouted enraged "He's caused chaos!"

"What were you doing in the kitchen Luffy!" Nami growled, the rubber man didn't reply as he was still groaning over his injuries "Answer me!"

"Zoro said it was okay…" Luffy muttered tiredly, "He said he'd deal with you…" Deciding that this would be a good time to go to sleep, he was full up after all. Both Nami's and Sanji's glares turned to the Zoro and Usopp who both were now seating buckets.

"Thanks for dropping me in it Luffy…" Zoro muttered to himself and swallowed as he felt the intensity of the glares that were now coming in his direction. Sanji he wasn't bothered about but Nami… Well he could only hope that she didn't beat him entirely to death. Meanwhile Luffy slept happily and unaware of the danger about to come Zoro's way.

"You were going to deal with me then?" Nami said surprisingly calmly, eyebrows raised.

Zoro gulped, yep he was a dead man .

"We're going to clean up." Sanji ordered down to Usopp whose knees were shaking slightly.

"Hu? Why me?!" Usopp questioned back.

"Because Nami is dealing with Zoro… Nami is so hot when she's pissed off!" Sanji said while getting side-tracked.

"Oh brother…"

"Also you didn't stop him when you had the chance." Usopp sigh, well he couldn't argue that one. Even if it was hardly anything to do with him. He could only hope that Luffy hadn't made that much of a mess…

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p>Three and a half hour later, Sanji and Usopp finally emerged from the kitchen with grim looks on their faces. Nami glanced up at them, she was now sat back on her seat however, this time she had a footrest and his name was Zoro. Poor Zoro his injuries hurt and so did his hands and knees; however, the lesson was learned.<p>

"How did it go?" Nami questioned curios about the grim looks on their faces, moving her feet a little causing her new footrest to grunt in pain. Sanji however upon hearing Nami's question seemed to perk up.

"Oh Nami, I've clean it all!" He proclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey I helped!" Usopp piped up, not impressed the Sanji was trying to claim all the credit just to get on Nami's good books… Suck up… However, he did cringe when he saw the state Zoro was in and his newly found position as footrest. Usopp swallowed, deciding never to make Nami mad!

"However…" Sanji suddenly turned back depressed again, in an instant; Nami couldn't help but wonder if all her crew members suffered with some kind of mental defect. "It was too late…" He said while lighting a cigarette

Nami blinked "What do you mean too late?"

"Luffy-" Sanji indicated to the sleeping idiot, "he ate all the food."

Both Nami and Zoro blinked repeatedly, letting the information sink in.

_Three_

_…_

_Two_

_…_

_One_

_…_

"HE DID WHAT?!" Both Nami and her footrest shouted in sync.

"It's true he ate every last bit of food…" Usopp confirmed with a sigh.

"Ever last-" Nami started in shock

"-bit of-" Zoro continued also in shock

"-food…" The both finished. Nami fell back onto her chair while Zoro finally collapsed.

"This is my worst nightmare-" Usopp wailed, "-out at sea with no food!"

"What are we going to do?!" Zoro question up at Sanji who sighed.

"We're going to need to get to the closest island to restock, hell he even ate all the fish bate…"

"That idiot…" Zoro grumbled, sending the sleeping captain a glare.

"You didn't help!" Nami exclaimed enraged.

_**BANG! **_

"That does hurt you know?!" Zoro muttered.

"It's supposed to! You idiot!" With a sigh, Nami stood up. "Well I guess I'll go and see where's closest…" Just when she was about to leave they all heard a grumbling voice. They all turned to see Luffy sitting up rubbing his stomach.

"Wow that nap let really did the trick!" Luffy said as he rubbed his stomach "Hey Sanji! I'm hungry what's for lunch?"

All four of them turned to look at him with a death glare that would make even the evilest pirate shiver in their boots.

"SHUT UP!" All four chorused at the same time

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

Before they all hit on the head, promptly leaving him with four giant sized lumps on his head.

"What was that for?!" Luffy questioned annoyed that everyone had hit him.

"For the food!"

"The kitchen!"

"For snitching!"

"For being the world biggest idiot!"

"Hu… Did something happen?" Luffy said innocently, apparently unaware of the trouble he's caused.

"Un-"

"-be-"

"-liev-"

"-able"

Luffy just sat blinking at his crew, what exactly was their problem?

"If I stay here any longer, we won't have captain!" Nami proclaimed walking towards her room "I'm going to see what we can do, you guys can go clue rubber boy in on the situation."

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're telling me there no lunch!" Luffy exclaimed horrified. Zoro groaned, while Usopp banged his head against the side of the ship, they had spent the last twenty minutes trying to explain the situation to Luffy, it wasn't an easy task.<p>

"There's no food what-so-ever you idiot!" Sanji shouted, he was so close to just throwing him overboard.

"There's no food?!"

"Yes that what's we've been trying to tell you!"

"Why? What happened to all the food?!"

"YOU DID!" Zoro, Usopp and Sanji all exclaimed.

Luffy blinked a couple of time. "…I don't get it…"

The other just sighed; they give up, this was just hopeless…

"So we're not getting any dinner?" Luffy questioned curiously.

"NO!" All three shouted in sync again.

"Well actually Luffy we might." All four looked up to see a smirking Nami.

"Nami!" Sanji exclaimed, again with hearts in his eyes. "Did you find something?!"

"Yep!"

"Really? Your brains must match your beauty!" Sanji praised.

"Don't say things like that; it will only make her worse." Zoro muttered, instantly regretting it as he got a glare of Nami, he didn't fell like being a footrest again anytime soon.

"Ohhhh! Tell us Nami, tell us!" Luffy piped up.

"Well since Loguetown is still about three days away, I've have to look for somewhere else." She grinned. "Guys, get ready! We're taking a detour!" She proclaimed.

"To where?" Usopp questioned?

"Chaos Island!" Nami announce.

"Oh! Sound cool, I wonder if they have any meat, I'm getting hungry!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin.

"Shut up you moron! You already ate the ship out! Hopefully they will have some good fresh produce there…" Sanji scolded again while lighting up another cigarette.

"Chaos island hu? …Doesn't sound that bad." Zoro stated smirking.

"What are you insane Zoro that place sounds scary! We shouldn-" Usopp stopped when his stomach rumbled and he paled "-Okay so Chaos island it is!"

Luffy grinned running up to the front ship. "GET READY HERE WE COME CHAOS ISLAND! THE STRAW HAT PIRATES ARE ON THEIR WAY!"

Nami couldn't help but shake her head with a small smile gracing her features at her captain, even though she should be throttling him after eating all their food, she was coming to realise that she could never stay mad at him for too long. However, what she didn't realise that this was the start of a completely new adventure one that they will never forget!


End file.
